


Braiding

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Twitter Prompt, Wayhaught - Freeform, braiding hair, im tired af, sorry if its not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....Prompt: Nicole braiding Waverly's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

Nicole always liked ritual of braiding. The silence that usually accompanied it was the good kind of silence that allowed you to think about things that you usually didn't. Like, what's the meaning of life? Or what you would name your kid if you were to have one. The silence was nice and Nicole reveled in it.

So, when Waverly asked her to braid her hair, she was looking forward to the silence.

She should have known better with it being Waverly.

When they sat down and Nicole brushed Waves hair free of knots, the youngest Earp talked about everything and nothing. From her learning Latin so she could read some old books she found in there homes attic, to what Wynonna was up to. If it was anyone else, Nicole would probably be upset and try to get them to be quiet. But, she wasn't braiding just anyones hair. She was braiding her smol girlfriend's hair.

A smile appeared on Nicole's face as she crisscrossed the bits of hair. Waverly was her girlfriend. Waverly was her girlfriend and she loved her. That's all that mattered to Nicole, was that Waverly loved her. If it meant no more silence while braiding, then she would be fine with that.

Nicole finished off the braid with a kiss atop Waverly's head, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. sorry its so short....been up for over 24hrs and am tired as heck =/ 
> 
> on a side note, I seem to always listen to Electro Swing while writing WayHaught fics lol
> 
> let me know what ya think, and i'll see ya next time


End file.
